


In This Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can dream that we get everything we want, be sometimes it's only that'¦a dream.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

## In This Moment

by Fan_Spagle

<http://fan-spagle.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Title: In This Moment   
Author: Fan_Spagle  
E-Mail: love_moondance@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I swear it! Summary: We can dream that we get everything we want, be sometimes it's only that...a dream. Clex implied (286 word drabble) 

Lex had never seen the world where kindness ruled and hearts prevailed. 

He had never been the type that sat down and watched the sun setting. He was a man of action, a man of power, a true Luthor. 

So why did he come here, to a young boy's loft and watch the colors of the sky change right before his eyes? 

Why did he care what a farmer thought of him? 

Why did he yearn for one word of praise from a family that knew nothing outside of small town living? 

Was his father right? Was he the downfall of the Luthor name? 

He closed his eyes and drank in the silence that was so rare in his hectic life. He let the calm presence of the boy beside him surround his heart. He knew when this moment was over he wouldn't have any answers nor would he be changed. 

He had a path to take, a road that led him to power and greed and there was no stopping it. 

But just for this one moment he let himself relax. He let all those wishes he had, come true. 

In this moment he was a good man, a man that fought injustice and a man that people were proud to call a friend. 

Yes, in this moment he was enough...he no longer had to fight. 

In this moment he could reach out and touch Clark and not dirty the boy by his sins. 

It was everything he wanted, everything he dreamed...but it wasn't real. 

And the sound of Jonathan telling Clark it was time for Lex to go home, made reality crash back and the harsh light of the fading sun seemed too bright. 


End file.
